Waiting
by CoffeeSlut
Summary: Tony and Pepper's first time. Pure smut. Pepperony forever.


**Waiting (For You)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own or claim credit for these characters.  
_

_This story is the result of a 1am What'sApp conversation between myself, Jordan and Alexa from Tumblr. They convinced me to make it into a longer fic, but it's basically just a transcription of that conversation that imagines Tony and Pepper's fist time (which is why the present tense isn't ideal but it was hard to change). Please read and review and enjoy!  
_

t wasn't because she had any question about her feelings for him, or even any question about his for her. It was just a big change for both of them. They both had so much at stake- they had gradually become the center of each other's universe, so to speak. Well, she knew Tony would always be his own gravitational force. But she also knew that he needed her, even if his world didn't _revolve_ around her, it couldn't exist without her either. They both had a lot to lose.

Tony was being a gentleman, waiting patiently for Pepper to be ready for intercourse- even if it was really _hard_ for him. Of course that didn't mean they didn't have some fun together. They were adults with a decade long relationship who were in love and very sexually attracted to one another. But Tony always stopped himself before it got too far, or else he feared it would be impossible to stop and he didn't want to be a jerk or get testy with her.

Pepper had spent the night several times, but they mostly kissed, fooled around and slept tangled together. He hated when she left for the night so even if it was incredibly difficult to keep his hands to himself it was better than her leaving him alone every night.

After the invasion of New York, all bets were off, everything changed-including Tony. He almost died and Pepper didn't want any regrets. She wanted to anchor Tony to something solid and good, he seemed worried and a little more distant. She wanted to take him in her arms and make him feel safe and loved and show him that she believed in his commitment to her. She began spending almost every night with him-afraid to leave him alone.

It had been a week since the attack. They both had long days of work but Tony was focused on upgrading his suit for the next potential threat and she had to drag him from the workshop up to clean up for bed. She laid out his sweats for him and changed in the bathroom. He laid in bed, waiting for her to return, he was always happy she was there. When she joins him on the bed he immediately begins kissing her. It isn't too much or an unwelcome advance, she needs him too.

He touches a bit of bare skin on her hip between her pajama pants and where her tank top has ridden up to expose her tummy, he's stroking it gently before he drags his rough fingers across the expanse of her midriff to the front of her stomach, right above her low hanging pants. His touch is like fire on her skin, he pauses. She leans up and whispers in his ear "don't stop there- please don't stop."

He pulls back and stares at her, mouth slightly ajar. She nods a little. She is ready.

He leans back down and kisses her again, slowly but deeply. When he pulls back, he sits up a little so he can position himself to remove her pants. She lifts her hips to accommodate his movement and he swears he can hear his own pulse pounding in his chest. When he's tossed her pants off the bed she reaches for the hem of his shirt and removes it, tossing it beside her discarded pants on the floor.

His skin feels amazing against hers. When he is back beside her, hovering just over her, she places her hand gently against the arc, feeling the faintest whir below her fingertips. The last time she actually touched it she was panicking and replacing it- an entirely different experience. His big brown eyes are locked on hers, they are both exposed and vulnerable. After a moment he places his hand over hers and brings her fingertips up to his lips for a gentle kiss.

She moves her hand up to cup his check and pull him down for another searing kiss as he moves between her legs. She wraps her leg around his hip and begins to slowly grind against his growing hardness as they continue to kiss. She is getting really hot. He can faintly feel her nipples through her tank top. He reaches between them to trace his fingers over the soaked crotch of her panties. She is already so wet. The touch makes her jolt- but it is too brief. She begins to desperately tug at the waist band of his pants, she wants them gone, she wants more contact and less between them. After a few attempts to push them down she begins to grow desperate and frustrated and he pulls back to abide by her clear desire.

He pulls his pants down and his hard length bobs free against his stomach. He feels relief at the freedom. And the sight, and size, of him only turns her on more. She quickly removes her tank top and lays back down, mostly bare before him. The only barrier that remains is her panties. Her chest is flushed, a beautiful blush is creeping up her pale chest to her freckled cheeks. He is in awe of her. He places a wet kiss on her neck before he licks her and begins to suck at her pulse, marking her for his own.

She is rubbing her legs together attempting to relieve some of the pressure building up inside of her. His hand trails up her ribcage until it reaches her breast. He massages he briefly before slowly tracing his thumb around her hard nipple. Her hand is at the nape of his neck holding him against her as she beings to pant and undulate her hips against the empty space between them. When he comes up for air, he looks at her laid out before him. He moves between her legs and pulls her panties down in agonizing slowness. She misses him against her already. His warm body pressed against hers, shoulder to toe.

When the final barrier is removed, he places his hands on her hips in a moment of uncertainty. She reaches down and places her left hand over his right and gives it a gentle squeeze before slowly dragging his hand beneath hers to where she wants his touch the most. He touches her gently, watching her face, watching how her eyes close, her mouth gasps on that first contact. Her other hand blindly reaches out for his. Their fingers tangle on the bed beside her hip and she is gripping his hand fiercely as he slowly caresses her open and she moves her hips against his hand begging for more.

He wants to taste her but as he leans down- she tells him she won't last and she wants him inside her. He's grateful. It's been a long time and he could use some relief, and he settles for licking his fingers clean, savoring his first taste of her.

He reaches over into the night stand for lubricant. Her pulse is quickening, even though she didn't think that was possible, as she watches him prepare himself for her. He is so hard, she hasn't even gotten a chance to touch him. She reaches out to help stroke the lubricant over him, together they slide their hands over his length. It's a brief encounter but there will be plenty of time for that later. He lays her back down and positions himself. She is incredibly wet as he is rubbing his head over her opening, increasing her anticipation in a slow tease she can barely stand.

He finally takes mercy on her as he lines himself up and takes one deep, long, slow thrust inside. When he is fully embedded inside her he hears her squeak. He looks at her face for reassurance. Her eyes are clouded and unfocused, she asks for a moment to adjust. It's been a long time and she is a little tight.

He reaches out and pushes a piece of her hair behind her ear, and then places his hand on her neck, tracing soothing circles with his thumb, back and forth, until she is ready. He is waiting for her signal and taking in every feature on her face. When she lifts her leg over his hip he begins a slow, deep grind against her, not wanting to rush. They move their pelvises together, slowly building passion until he is desperate to pull back and thrust against her. She can tell what he needs- she needs it too. She trails her hand from his shoulder blade down to his supple butt- gripping it to let him know its okay. He follows her lead and begins a stream of harder thrusts against her.

They make love hesitantly. When he feels he can't take anymore he reaches down between them and slowly rubs her clit., hoping to make her cum. He bends over and simultaneously takes her hard pebbled nipple into his mouth and begins to suck. That does the trick and she cums hard, gripping him like a vice and crying out against him.

He places his head on her chest, between her breasts, thrusts five more times and begins to cum himself. He pulls back and stares into her eyes as he is emptying everything he has inside her. He bursts again and again and again.

He lays his head back down and they don't move for a few moments. He can feel her sweat begin to cool against his face as she rubs soothing circles on his exposed cheek before he finally moves. When they separate the cold air hits his drained cock with a hiss. Not wanting to leave for the bathroom, he fetches his sweats from the floor by the bed and moves to wipe them both clean before pulling the blankets up and over them. She is touched by his tenderness and already missing his closeness, feeling emptiness where he recently occupied.

They lay in bed facing each other, her hand on the pillow beside her head. He reaches over and takes her fingers in his before scooting closer to her and rolling onto his back. He takes her hand and places it gently over the arc- resting his hand on top of hers before she snuggles even closer into his side and drapes her leg over his.

"That was worth the wait," she says softly.

"Baby I never knew I was waiting for anything until you" he says back.


End file.
